Sarah Uley
by KDATakihiski
Summary: Umm...i suck at summaries an this is my first, so i'll just say it takes place when Bells is at college assuming she makes it . Don't really know what to say, i was bored.


S

arah Uley

"Bella? Isabella Swan? Edward Cullen?" A spun around, Edward's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. A girl stood there, panting, as if she had run to catch us.

"Yes?" Edward stiffened at my side. I could tell there was something he didn't like about this girl.

"I'm sorry. Sam said, since we were going to the same college that I should introduce myself to you too."

"Sam?" The only Sam I could think of, this girl couldn't possibly know. Then again it would explain why Edward didn't like her.

"Sam Uley, he's my best friend." She eyed Edward wearily. She was the first girl at this college who hadn't checked him out the second she laid eyes on him.

"And you, apparently, are his personally mail runner." She glared at him and he glared back.

"Shut up vampire boy." It wasn't just Edward who stiffened this time. She saw us move and grimaced. "Sorry, I should have told you. I know everything. I know about the wolf boys and the vampires."

"How long have you known?" I have to admit I was curious. How could such an innocent looking girl know all about such life-threaten matters. She looked like she was just worried about handing in her next assignment. Then again, I looked about the same, so I couldn't say much against her.

"Since the beginning. Before Emily, actually, I knew before Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, or Jake knew. Almost before the council knew." If Edward couldn't have read her mind he would have gaped..

"How did we not know about you? How did you stay hidden from Alice or Bella. God knows she spent enough time at La Push." The girl laughed and it reminded me of Alice.

"I avoided all contact with Bella on Sam's wishes. Sam didn't want me mixed up with the vampires. No offense or anything. Sam wanted me to stay out of it. Though that was kind of hard considering I knew everything. Sam's convinced it's his fault I know any of this. Though eventually I would have gotten one of the others to tell me anyway." She was so Alice. So carefree, even when she knew so much.

"By the way," I was curious, who was she? To be so close to Sam, that she knew before the council, or the other wolves. She couldn't be his ex-girlfriend because that was Leah. Besides she was so young. "How old are you?"

"The same age as Jake, and Quil and Embry."

"Then what are you doing at college?"

"I skipped a few grades as a little kid." I looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Edward was still a statue at my side.

"So what is your name?"

"Sarah! Sarah Uley." I stared at her in shock. Well that explained a lot. "Sam is my older brother!" That explained even more.

"So you are a wolf girl like Emily, Kim, and Claire?" She grinned, which, clichéd as it may be, a grin that could only be called a wolf grin.

"No in quite the same way. But yeah. I'm the first, last, and only wolf girl. Emily, Kim, Claire, even you, aren't quite the same rank as me." I stared at her in shock. What did she mean?

"Well that would explain why you smell so bad," Edward's tone was perfectly serious.

"You don't exactly smell like a rose, Cullen." They glared at each other again, than she turned back to me. "I have a message from my pack-mates. Emily and Kim send their love and Emily says you will always be her favorite vampire-girl. The usual from Embry, he says you smell bad." I nodded and smiled, that was Embry all right. "Quil gives you a hug, and says thanks for everything. Paul and Jared say hello, nothing special from them. Seth says being werewolf is awesome and Leah says hello and she looks forward to seeing you again." She stopped. The Leah thing surprised me. We had never been that close.

"Does Sam say anything?" She nodded.

"Sam says hello to his favorite vampire-wolf half breed. And he gives you a hug. The rest is typical same stuff. And Jake says he hopes you have fun in college. They all miss you a lot and can't wait to see you again."

"Is that all Jake said? That doesn't sound like him." She looked down, and slowly raised her head to look me in the eye.

"Things have …changed…with Jake since you left. He isn't the same anymore. And not in a bad way. He just isn't the same Bella-loving wolf boy. Not that he doesn't like you or anything. You've just been demoted to older sister."

"Why, what happened, not that I mind, I've always thought of Jake as a brother. Is he okay?"

"Actually I think he's happier than ever," she smiled at me, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just say it wolf-girl before I do. You're driving me crazy." She laughed, and I couldn't help but think of Alice. They would get along so well.

"Jake's imprinted." I could feel my mouth drop open.

"Excuse me?"

"Jake's imprinted."

"On who?" She smiled angelically; she smiled so much it almost scared me. "Please don't tell me he pulled a Quil."

"On me." I stared at her like she had just grown another head.

"He imprinted on you?" She nodded. "How does Sam feel about this?"

"Well, it's not like he can do anything. At least we are the same age, unlike Quil and Claire." I couldn't help it; I slipped out of Edward's grasp and hugged her.

"Thank you, so much. For making Jake happy." She hugged me back. And whispered something in my ear.

"Aren't you glad I'm not a teenage were-wolf? Hugging them can be dangerous." I froze, she was right. "Don't worry about it Bells. I'm nearly as old as Sam. I'm not dangerous anymore, not to you." That was about when it clicked.


End file.
